Halo
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: I don't own Kung fu panda and this song 'halo' by beyonce. Tipo fans you guys totally have to see this song. Please do read


**_Remember those walls I built?_**

remember those walls i made around my heart? those walls i made to hide my self from the world. those walls that none tried to see through. All expect you, po

**_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_**

**_And they didn't even put up a fight _**

**_They didn't even make a sound_**

But po, you tried to see through me. you tried to know who i was. you weren't scared of my anger. you always told me what i needed to know weather i liked it or not. and before i knew it those walls started to fall. As silently as possible without even a fight, with out a sound.

**_I found a way to let you in_**

**_But I never really had a doubt_**

po you keep trying and finally i let you in my life but po the moment i saw your eyes i didn't even had a doubt.

**_Standing in the light of your halo_**

**_I got my angel now_**

Now I'm standing next to you and your light. Now i know that your the one for me. That your my angel.

**_It's like I've been awakened_**

**_Every rule I had you breakin'_**

**_It's the risk that I'm takin'_**

**_I ain't never gonna shut you out _**

I feel like i was asleep the whole time but since you came po i am waking up. All the rules i made but you po, you made me break them. I'm taking a big risk. I'm risking everything i had but somehow it feels good. And i'm never going shut you out po. i'm never gonna let you go.

**_Everywhere I'm looking now _**

**_I'm surrounded by your embrace_**

**_Baby, I can see your halo_**

**_You know you're my saving grace_**

But now wherever i look the memory of you hugging haunts me and strangely i feel good. i wish i could just go back in time and redo that hug. Po i can see the light deep within you. and you know it that your the one who has saved me from the hole of loneliness

**_You're everything I need and more_**

**_It's written all over your face_**

**_Baby, I can feel your halo_**

**_Pray it won't fade away_**

Po your everything i ever asked for. Everything that i ever wished for. And you know it even if you act like you don't i can see it through your face. Oh po never let that light of yours fade away. (sorry I can't understand this line ' it's written all over your face')

**_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_**

**_I can see your halo (halo) halo_**

**_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_**

**_I can see your halo (halo) halo_**

**_Whoa_**

i can see it po. i can feel it po. There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

**_Hit me like a ray of sun_**

**_Burning through my darkest night_**

Po you came in my life in a seemingly ball of fire. A fire which gives me light in my darkest thoughts and nights and hours.

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

po your the one who i want. The only one for me po. You don't belong with anyone else you belong with me and only me. i can't live without seeing your light. It's like a drug

_**I swore I'd never fall**_

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

_**Gravity can't forget**_

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

I'm falling for you po. no i already have. funny i didn't even notice.

_**Feels like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**The risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I'm never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby, I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

_**Halooo, ooh**_

_**Halooo, ooh**_

_**Halooo, ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby, I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby, I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

Oh po, i found what this feeling is. Never ever i thought that i out of all the people would feel it. It's love po. I have fallen for you unwillingly but i'm not scared to admit the fact that i love you.


End file.
